Cosplay
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Yû s'ennuie, tout comme ses amis. Il décide donc de jouer aux cartes avec eux. Mais pour que la partie soit plus intéressante, il propose un pari pour le perdant.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Cosplay**

Le propriétaire de Pegasus soupira, allongé sur l'herbe. Lui et quelques uns de ses amis se trouvaient dans un parc, soit assis, soit allongé sur le gazon. C'était la fin du printemps. Les températures étaient douces. Le ciel dégagé. C'était un temps idéal pour jouer au beyblade. Malheureusement pour eux, toutes leurs précieuses toupies étaient au B-Pit pour se faire réparer par Madoka. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cette dernière les avait jeté dehors prétextant qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit et l'empêchaient de travailler. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'ils s'ennuyaient à mourir.

Yû se leva brusquement, les sortant de leur apathie.

-Et si on faisait un jeu! s'exclama-t-il. Un jeu de carte.

Il sortit un paquet de carte d'une de ses manches.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Tsubasa. Ça fera passer le temps.

L'argenté, Kenta Masamune, Ginga et Benkei s'installèrent en cercle près du blond.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices, n'y voyant aucun intérêt, resta allongé là où il était.

Le maître de Libra distribua les cartes.

-J'ai une idée! Le perdant devra m'acheter des glaces et mettre cinq tenues de mon choix. Les autres auront le droit de prendre des photos et de filmer.

Le pari que lançait Yû jeta un froid sur ses amis. Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Déjà qu'aucun d'eux n'aimait perdre mais avec cette condition il en était absolument hors de question.

Ils jouèrent.

À la fin de la partie, quatre d'entre eux étaient soulagés tandis que Yû arborait un sourire diabolique.

-Ginga…

Le roux regardait un brin d'herbe avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait être le centre de l'univers.

-…tu as perdu!

Ses autres amis lui lancèrent un regard compatissant même s'ils préféraient que ce fût lui plutôt qu'eux.

-Partez chez Madoka, ordonna le blond. Je vous y rejoindrai quand j'aurai les vêtements.

Il les quitta en courant et en riant. Les bladers lui obéirent. Ginga marchait d'un pas traînant. Kyoya les suivait par curiosité. Ils rendirent chez la technicienne. Il s'était écoulé assez de temps ce matin pour qu'elle les eût pardonnés.

-Que faîtes-vous là? s'étonna-t-elle quand ils arrivèrent. Vos toupies ne sont pas encore prêtes.

Tsubasa lui fit un résumé de la situation.

-C'est ridicule, commenta-t-elle lorsqu'il eut fini.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées quand l'enfant aux yeux verts déboula dans la pièce. Il la traversa sans s'arrêter, attrapant au passage le bras de Ginga. Il l'entraîna dans une salle adjacente. Il en ressortit au bout de quelques secondes et en ferma la porte, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.

-Madoka, tu as un appareil photo?

-Bien sûr.

La brune lui prêta l'objet demandé. Il le prit avec enthousiasme.

-Quand même Yû… Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer?

-Pas du tout!

Il se prépara pour mitrailler le maître de Pegasus dès qu'il sortirait de l'autre pièce.

La porte grinça légèrement. Ginga arriva, rouge vif, vêtu d'un uniforme de collégienne. L'habit était composé d'un haut blanc, d'une mini-jupe marine découvrant ses jambes et de chaussettes blanches.

Il rougit encore plus quand il remarqua que le propriétaire de Libra le photographiait.

Kenta et Benkei pouffèrent. Ils gardaient leurs mains sur leurs bouches pour s'empêcher de rire. Kyoya le détaillait de haut en bas. Finalement, il trouvait que l'idée du gamin n'était pas mauvaise. Elle était même divertissante. Plus tard, il lui demandera les doubles des photos. Masamune éclata de rire à se rouler par terre.

-Aller Gingi! Maintenant, tu tournes doucement sur toi-même pour que je puisse prendre des photos sous tous les angles.

Le roux s'exécuta, affreusement gêné. Il gardait ses yeux rivés au sol.

L'hilarité du brun augmenta.

-C'est ridicule! Ha ha aïe!

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus lui avait donné un coup de pied.

-Eh! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-La ferme! dit-il en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait «si tu te moques encore de mon petit ami, t'es un homme mort ».

Le blader numéro un autoproclamé se rassit en tenant ses côtes douloureuses. L'attitude du vert avait calmé les propriétaires de Sagittario et de Bull.

-C'est bien! s'exclama le blond sans faire attention à eux. Va mettre ta deuxième tenue.

Le détenteur de Pegasus partit en courant, profitant de son court répit.

Yû réfléchit.

-Il manque quelque chose… mais oui!

Il prit un ordinateur et mit, comme fond sonore, la musique qu'il avait entendu lors d'un défilé.

-Là, c'est mieux!

-Dis Yû…

-Oui Kéké?

-Tu ne pourrais pas épargner Ginga?

-Non. Un pari est un pari. Il doit s'y tenir. Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être à sa place.

Ils frissonnèrent tous d'horreur à cette idée. Tous sauf Kyoya qui ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concerné.

-Franchement Yû, tu exagères, dit Madoka.

Le propriétaire de Libra allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'arma de son appareil photo.

Cette fois, Ginga avait deux oreilles de lapin blanches au sommet de sa tête. Il portait un costume noir orné d'un ruban rouge autour de son cou. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, ébloui par les flashs.

Masamune, qui s'était mis hors de portée de Kyoya, recommença à rire.

-Comme tout à l'heure Gingi.

Le roux obéit. Il tourna le dos à son public, le laissant voir qu'un pompon blanc ornait le bas de son dos. Ce qui augmenta l'hilarité quasi générale.

Quand l'enfant le lui ordonna, il repartit se changer.

-Madoka, quand j'aurai fait toutes les photos, tu pourras les imprimer pour chaque personne présente ici?

-Ça serait possible…

-Je n'en veux pas, protesta Tsubasa.

-Tu n'as pas le choix!

La technicienne posa son regard sur Kyoya qui regardait la porte en attendant impatiemment que son rival revînt. _Il y a au moins un à qui cette histoire plait_, pensa-t-elle. Elle avisa Masamune, Benkei et Kenta assemblés dans un coin, loin du vert. _Et eux, ils s'amusent aux dépens de Ginga. C'est vraiment pas sympa._ Le propriétaire d'Eagle, lui, restait calme mais elle voyait à son expression qu'il était gêné de se trouver là. L'organisateur de ce jeu jubilait.

Le troisième costume était un uniforme de soubrette. Une jolie et courte robe noire aux manches bouffantes embellies par de la dentelle. Un petit tablier blanc était accroché par un grand nœud dans le dos. Des bottines noires et un serre-tête dentelé achevaient l'ensemble.

_Plutôt pas mal_, songea l'adolescent aux cicatrices en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

-Si c'est pas mignon ça, le taquina Yû.

Le maître de Pegasus, qui avait miraculeusement réussi à oublier son embarra, s'empourpra violemment. Il ne put s'empêcher de cacher ses joues de ses mains gantées.

-Voyons, Gingi, le réprimanda le blond. Découvre ton visage sinon je ne pourrais pas te prendre en photo.

À contrecœur, le roux laissa ses bras retomber contre son corps. Ses joues avaient toujours la même teinte que ses cheveux. Son regard croisa celui de Kyoya qui le fixait intensément. Cela le fit rougir encore plus. Ce qui, aux yeux du maître de Leone, le rendait encore plus mignon.

-Hé! Gingi! Tu m'entends?

-Hein… euh… oui! Pourquoi?

-Ça fait plusieurs minutes que je t'appelle sans que tu répondes. Tu vas bien?

-Ta question est stupide au vu des circonstances, remarqua Tsubasa.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu car il avait son regard plongé dans celui de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

-Va mettre ton quatrième costume.

Il s'empressa d'obéir à l'injonction pour échapper aux commentaires de ses amis.

-Ha ha ha! Tu t'es vraiment surpassé Yû!

-C'est trop drôle!

-Au moins, les deux dernières tenues ne pourront pas être plus ridicules.

-N'en sois pas si sûr!

Le blond éclata d'un rire joyeux. Certains prirent part au fou rire, les autres restaient incrédules. Seul le détenteur de Leone les ignorait, attendant que le roux revînt défiler.

Ginga prit plus de temps pour se changer que les fois précédentes. Il mettait lentement son déguisement, ce qui agaça Yû.

-Gingi! N'oublie pas notre pari! Tu veux que je vienne t'aider?

-Non! J'arrive.

Il sortit de sa cachette, préférant le faire de lui-même plutôt que d'y être forcé par le maître de Libra. Il portait une courte robe bleue, sans manches. Un foulard blanc entourait sou cou et un autre sa taille. Une fausse fleur azur était accrochée à ses cheveux. Deux grandes ailes de papillon ciel se déployaient dans son dos.

-Une fée?! Wah ha ha!

Masamune riait comme un fou. Tsubasa regardait Yû avec exaspération. Le visage de ce dernier était fendu d'un large sourire. Armé de son appareil photo, il tournait autour du rouquin qui s'était avancé dans la pièce pour le mitrailler sous tous les angles. Madoka se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la requête du blond tandis que Kenta et Benkei pouffaient, les larmes aux yeux. Kyoya affichait l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Ginga envoya un regard suppliant à Yû pour échapper à son calvaire qui durait trop longtemps à son goût. L'autorisation de s'éclipser lui fut finalement donnée.

-Prépare ton ordinateur! s'exclama l'enfant aux yeux verts, surexcité. C'est le grand final! On va pouvoir imprimer les photos!

Le propriétaire de Pegasus était couleur pivoine. Les autres tenues l'avaient embarrassé mais celle-là, elle lui faisait vraiment honte.

Il s'avança avec une extrême timidité jusqu'au centre de la salle. Il n'osait pas regarder ses amis.

-Yû, t'as vraiment exagéré cette fois, lui souffla l'argenté.

-Moi, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Ha ha ha!

Masamune fut repris d'une crise de fou rire mais cette fois Kenta et Benkei se joignirent à lui, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Kyoya l'observait, bouche bée.

-Si tu continus de le regarder comme ça, il va fondre, murmura la brune.

Il n'y fit même pas attention, trop absorbé par la vue de Ginga. Ce dernier portait un uniforme d'infirmière extrêmement court orné d'une croix rouge au milieu du haut. Des bottines blanches laissaient voir la quasi-totalité de ses jambes. Il portait un petit chapeau.

Le blondinet, hilare, prenait le double de photos que les fois précédentes. Quand il en eut le droit, le roux se rua dans la salle adjacente pour enfin pouvoir remettre ses vêtements habituels. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Yû distribuait des pochettes dans lesquelles il avait glissé les photos, fier du pari qu'il avait proposé.

Ginga ressortit, soulagé d'avoir fini. Il fut surpris de voir que les autres étaient toujours là.

-Te revoilà! On va pouvoir faire la seconde partie du pari!

-La seconde partie…? s'inquiéta le détenteur de Pegasus en entamant un mouvement de recul.

-Oui! Tu dois m'acheter des glaces!

L'adolescent aux yeux miel soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que l'enfant l'obligeât à faire autre chose de gênant.

Ils partirent tous les huit en direction d'une cafétéria. Ginga marchait à l'arrière en compagnie de Kyoya. Il remarqua l'enveloppe, plutôt épaisse, qu'il tenait à l'instar des autres dans la main.

-C'est quoi?

-Les photos prises par Yû.

-Quoi?! Mais tu vas pas les garder n'est-ce pas?

-Si.

-C'est pas sympa…

-Tu es mignon dessus…

Ginga piqua un fard.

-Presqu'autant que quand tu rougis.

Le commentaire eut pour effet de le faire rougir encore plus. Il n'eut pas le loisir de trouver une réplique car Yû se jeta sur lui.

-On est arrivé!

Comme promis, Ginga lui acheta ses glaces jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en demandât plus. Ce qui dura longtemps et lui couta beaucoup d'argent. Durant ce goûter, la plupart parlèrent soit amusé, soit exaspéré, du pari et Kyoya le dévorait des yeux, provoquant chez lui un léger rougissement.

**Owari**


End file.
